Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 3 - Thomas to Emily's Rescue
Here is part three of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Thomas: Ah, yes, the Princess Glade. (dives into the sea, swims underwater into a cave to collect some blue lums to help him to breathe, shoots a cage to free an orange lum, grabs it, and swims out of the cave before he could barely drown. He climbs out and jumps out a mushroom to climb on some ropes after he grabs a yellow lum. He climbs across toward the other side and drops down before he speeds through a tunnel and grabs a green lum) This must be a checkpoint. (hops across the lilypads, but gets his poor foot bitten by a pirahna, and bandages it) * (Thomas jumps across the lilypads, collects a red lum, starts to climb up, goes through a tunnel, and shoots a switch to activate the door so that it can open for him so that he can go inside) * Narrator: Now Thomas can get through! Keep going, Thomas. You're progressing very well. (Thomas obeys, puffs over the bridge to collect the next yellow lum, goes up the left track, shoots the next cage to free the next yellow lum to collect, falls down the wrong track, goes up the right track, and passes Skarloey and Rheneas into the tunnel to get another green lum) * Skarloey and Rheneas: Hurry up, Thomas! We want our daddy back! (Thomas obeys, slides down the tracks, and comes up to another area. He is chuffing toward a gap over the river. He shoots a pirahna, starts chuffing, and jumps over the cliff, but barely makes it, then chuffs up the other side of the gorge. He climbs up, speeds through a tunnel, and speeds down the hill. He jumps on a floating stone to take him across through the tunnel to collect a red lum and a yellow lum, past another red lum, and past the gap he jumped over, before he climbs back up) * (Thomas manages to climb up the ropes and hops down below into the next part of the Princess Glade. He goes round the tree, passing a catterpilar, which he shot, and climbs up the tree's branches until he reaches the top. He slides down the slope to collect some red lums until he reaches the bottom and coasts to a halt to collect a green lum) * Narrator: The Princess's Glade is also a level where Thomas has to come back here to get the last cage and yellow lums. (Thomas climbs up the walls to collect a yellow lum and passes two pirahnas and makes it over to the other side. He rushes forward and drops down into a pit below) Where do you think Thomas is? Yikes! He's been spotted by Den when he steps forward. * Den: Halt, in the name of the king! (Thomas runs from Den into an area for trying to let him drop flaming barrels on him and hops onto a lilypad and jumps onto the other side. He gets a yellow lum and climbs up two ladders to collect another yellow lum and some red lums. He jumps and shoots a cage to free an orange lum which he collects and collects another yellow lum. He jumps and flies down onto a lilypad and jumps onto another to collect some more yellow lums and races back to the same area he was in) It's that tank engine again! You're under arrest! * Thomas: Never! (races onto the patch and dodges the barrel that hits the patch on the floor before he jumps down to collect a green lum. He jumps on a few boxes and stones and manages to kick Dart into the water and jumps onto another platform to collect another green lum. He climbs up and dodges a few barrels and jumps safely onto another platform to break the patch on the door down and walks inside. He notices Sidney fast asleep and races slowly up the stairs without getting noitced until he grabs a green lum and meets up with Toby, who shows up) * Toby: Careful, there are lots of pirates in the area. There's a good chance you'll need to fight one! To move around during combat, press the L button. This will allow you to keep your enemy targeted and make it easier to avoid his shots. (Thomas obeys, walks forward, takes out and activates his two lightsabers, when he sees Norman coming out of nowhere, taking out his gun, and firing at Thomas, and begins a furious battle. Norman's shots fire at Thomas, whose glowing blades clash and hit the shots back at Norman, who jumps out of the way, and activates his yellow lightsaber, and duels with Thomas. When Thomas finally finishes poor Norman, he turns off his sabers, and puts them on his belt, but stops when sees Paxton, who is fast asleep. Thomas grabs a barrel, and surprises and kills Paxton with the keg, by throwing it right at him. Thomas picks up another keg and carries it back to a door that he missed and busts the door by throwing the keg at it. When the door breaks down, Thomas speeds through to free a cage with an orange lum and heads back to the same area with the barrel he was in. He climbs up and monkey climbs across the ropes to collect two more yellow lums before he jumps down, flies down to shoot a switch, and jumps on a trampoline, but gets zapped, and jumps up and down twice after he collects a red lum until he reaches the top and goes through the corridor over two lasers until he meets Sidney, who awakens when Thomas ignites his two lightsabers) * Sidney: Halt! (takes out his pistol guns and fires at Thomas, whose weapons carry the blows from the blasters' shots, that backfire on Sidney's gun. Sidney grabs his lightsaber, and lights it to life. Thomas slashes at Sidney, cutting off his hand, causing him to groan in pain, before the little blue engine pulls the switch, and jumps down before he goes into the next area below. He arrives at electric bolts area where he jumps over two electric bolts and arrives at a strange area until he falls below and hears a voice that makes he surprised when he jumps behind it) * Emily: Please free me, Thomas. Encounter with that machine, and then destroy it! (Thomas feels a little bit worried, and picks up a pistol gun, then reloads it, obeys Emily's command, before he goes through a corridor to the machine, but is stopped when sees Den, who got past, blocking his way. Thomas takes out his pistol gun and fires it at Den, who tries to shoot him with his shotgun, but misses when Thomas dodges, until he is finally knocked out, cold. Thomas arrives at the machine room after he picks up a green lum and grabs a keg for the patches) * (Thomas carefully takes the powder keg across the room, but throws it up in the air, then shoots a flying bomb, grabs the keg, and ends up doing the same thing until he destroys a patch. He hurries back to the powder keg, and picks up, and ends up doing the same thing over, until he hits another patch. He hurries back for the last powder and does the same thing he did the other times, and finally destroys the machine by throwing the last powder keg at the last patch. Thomas feels that the machine ready to explode, so he hurries right out of the machine room, before the machine explodes. The sheild frees Emily, who awakens and yawns when she sees Thomas coming toward him and stopping until she puffs down and stops in front of Thomas, who is worried) * Thomas: Emily, are you okay? * Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last... I was afraid poor Percy had failed. * Thomas: He gave me the silver lum, but, we're now seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the diesels. Well, to do so, I'll need all of my powers. * Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all your powers. The diesels have broken the world's heart into 1000 lums. And combining this energy will get difficult to reunite. Well, there is yet another solution. Have you ever heard of Bertie? * Thomas: Umm... No? * Emily: He is the spirit of the world, and his powers are immense. He could help you to defeat the diesels, but was now secluded for many years, and had a legend saying that he would awakened. If you reunited the 4 masks... * Thomas: The 4 masks?! * Emily: These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden ijn secret mysterious places. Find them or else the pirates will! You are our last hope and this is your only chance. I'll help you by giving you all my energy that's gathered. (creates a silver lum in the palms of her hands. The silver lum comes out of her hands, and builds up in Thomas, who gasps, smiles, and jumps excitedly when it builds up in me) * Thomas: A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?! Yahoooo! Ha! * Emily: Goodbye, Thomas! (vanishes in a silver lum) Now you may grab onto the purple lums. (Emily laughs in Princess Peach's giggle and dissapears. Thomas climbs up a net, collecting two more yellow lums, hops onto the platform he was, shoots the purple lum, swings across, jumps off, heads through a room, gets zapped, climbs up, collecting two more yellow lums, heads through an electric beam going up and down, jumps down a hole, lands onto a pipe, and vanishes into the unknown darkness) Category:Daniel Pineda